Anjo
by dreamerth3
Summary: Esta é a historia de um médico...e de um anjo... ][Presente de Natal para: Mayara ][Yaoi][


**Notas:** Fiction de natal, bastante atrasada, para a minha querida amiga e mãe Mayara. Que tenha um óptimo ano 2007 e tudo de bom… ah e espero que goste da minha Fiction para você… que agora é sua!

Universo Alternativo – **Gundam Wing**

Deu um longo suspiro quando terminou o seu turno. Já estava a trabalhar à imensas horas seguidas e nem uma pausa ele tivera. Havia sempre algumas crianças que chegavam de urgência e que precisavam de atendimento rápido, ou alguém que passara mal, ate mesmo jovens feridos devido a lutas nas ruas e afins… mas finalmente o seu turno no hospital tinha acabado, e o que ele mais queria era descansar.

O seu nome era Heero Yuy, um médico novato com uma inteligência abundante. Tinha sido transferido para aquele novo hospital após ter mudado de cidade. Alem de ser super profissional, era o melhor médico que aquele hospital podia ter. A sua especialidade abrangia quase todos os tipos e tinha uma pequena fama de ser um super dotado, apesar dele se denominar alguém normal.

Sem despir a longa bata comprida que trajava, saiu do hospital e começou a dirigir-se para a grande praia que havia em frente. O que tornava aquele hospital um lugar especial, era o facto de ter uma praia quase deserta e límpida à sua frente. Costumava acompanhar algumas crianças internas até ali, somente para as ver sorrir, mas também gostava de dar longos passeios pela areia, quando precisava relaxar. E foi isso mesmo que fez, descalçou os ténis e ficou caminhando pela beira-mar, enquanto via o por do sol.

Ouviu um gemido rouco e rapidamente olhou para o lado, deparando-se com um jovem deitado na beira-mar, ferido e com uma espécie de asas brancas nas suas costas. Ficou admirado a olhar para o jovem e rapidamente o socorreu. Aproximou-se e tentou falar com ele para evitar que este caísse na inconsciência, mas o rapaz começava rapidamente a perder os sentidos. Retirou o seu telefone e ligou rapidamente para o banco do hospital, pedindo que a sua equipa privada de médicos mandasse uma ambulância e preparasse uma sala o mais rápido possível.

Claro que a ambulância não demorou a chegar, até porque o hospital era mesmo perto, e retiraram o corpo inconsciente do rapaz dali. Heero estabilizou todos os sinais vitais e ficou atento às pulsações, não queria perder os poucos sinais de vida que aquele corpo transmitia. O jovem misterioso fora deitado de barriga para baixo, pois aquelas asas que ele tinha nas costas poderiam ficar mais fracturadas do que já estavam. Quando deram entrada no hospital, transferiram-no logo para uma sala especial, onde Heero ficou ocupado tratando de cada fractura e tentando descobrir o que eram aquelas asas cravadas a fundo no corpo do jovem.

Analisando-as bem, pode perceber que a textura das asas era suave e macia, e sem contar com aquele sujo de sangue, eram do mais puro branco alguma vez existente. Nunca na sua vida se tinha deparado com uma situação daquelas, aquele ser misterioso, com aquelas asas estranhas, foi o princípio da sua preocupação. Longas horas após terminar os curativos e estabilizar algumas fracturas existentes no corpo do jovem, pediu que o levassem para um quarto especial no último andar do edifício e que o chamassem caso ele acordasse. Teriam de o manter numa posição em especial para evitar danificar mais as asas que lhe protegiam as costas.

Suspirou longamente. Sentia o seu corpo cansado e estava prestes a adormecer. Arranjou uma pequena cama no seu grande escritório e deitou-se, adormecendo em seguida. Tinha-se decidido a ficar mais tempo no hospital, pois o doente recém-chegado parecia precisar de tratamento e de conhecimento que iam alem da capacidade dos médicos daquele hospital. Alem do mais, a curiosidade também o afectou. O corpo daquele rapaz era exactamente como o de um humano, a única coisa que o diferenciava de um humano comum eram aquelas belas e longas asas brancas. Quem era ele? De onde vinha? O que lhe tinha acontecido? A verdade era que ele parecia um anjo e Heero já começava a acreditar que era exactamente isso que ele era…

Dormiu durante toda a tarde e metade da noite, acordando então com o barulho do telefone a tocar constantemente. Atendeu rapidamente e ficou a saber que o paciente misterioso tinha despertado e que parecia bastante assustado. Lavou a cara no bacio da casa de banho próxima e subiu no elevador até ao último andar. Correu até ao quarto e fez notar a sua presença. O jovem parecia de facto muito confuso com o lugar onde estava e ao mesmo tempo que tentava abrir as suas asas não conseguia, acabando por sentir dores horríveis.

- Calma, calma! – disse Heero aproximando-se dele e segurando-lhe uma das mãos. Ao ver o médico próximo de sí, a sua calma foi automática e o seu olhar perdeu-se no dele. – Está tudo bem…preciso que tenhas calma para poder explicar-te tudo, pode ser? – o outro apenas abanou positivamente a cabeça.

Heero pediu aos outros colegas que os deixassem a sós e que fechassem a porta, garantindo que tudo ia ficar bem. Estava ansioso de poder descobrir mais sobre aquele belo jovem e de o tirar do mundo da confusão. Ajudou-o a deitar-se novamente, na posição ideal e sentou-se frente a ele, fitando-lhe o rosto. Sorriu. De facto aquele ser misterioso era simplesmente e unicamente belo. Tinha uns longos cabelos castanhos, trançados longamente e uma pequena franja que lhe cobria o olhar assustado. Os seus olhos eram belos, como tudo o resto nele.

- Antes de mais, chamo-me Heero Yuy e sou um médico neste hospital. Fui eu quem te viu na praia… – disse Heero. – Posso saber o teu nome?

- Duo…Duo Maxwell… – disse o rapaz meio acanhado, no entanto continuando a fitar o médio à sua frente.

- Muito prazer! – tornou Heero. – Bom, vou passar a explicar-te porque é que estás neste hospital e porque é que estas com algumas ligaduras no teu corpo. Provavelmente lembraste de como te magoaste, certo? – Duo fez uma cara pensativa e acabou por acenar.

- Lembro-me que estava a sobrevoar a praia e de repente senti um estalo numa das minhas asas…perdi o equilíbrio e cai até bater numas rochas e acabei na beira-mar. – disse Duo.

- Pois, entretanto eu estava a passar ali e vi-te…depois chamei a minha equipa especial e trouxemos-te para o hospital. Mas não te preocupes, ninguém te vai fazer mal aqui…muito pelo contrário, queremos ajudar-te a recuperar. – disse Heero sorrindo-lhe. O outro sorriu de volta.

- Obrigado.

A curiosidade de Heero sobre aquele ser era mais forte do que as suas tentativas de se controlar. Não conseguiu evitar e as palavras saíram-lhe desobedecendo-o.

- De onde vens? – perguntou continuando a encara-lo. Duo pareceu renitente ao responder, mas acabou por lhe contar.

- Da outra margem… – disse olhando pela janela, encarando o céu como se indicasse o local que havia referido segundos antes. Heero pareceu confuso.

- Outra margem? Uma outra cidade? – Duo soltou um sorriso. A ignorância dele quanto a isso fazia-o ficar engraçado.

- Não…é o local onde se reúnem os anjos que são disponibilizados a vir à terra. – disse abrindo-lhe um sorriso. Apesar de ter pensado na hipótese de Duo ser um anjo, Heero não estava à espera que isso se confirmasse. Fez um rosto um pouco admirado.

- Então és mesmo um Anjo. Tinha pensado nisso. – confessou saindo do choque. – Estás na terra em alguma missão? – perguntou tentando descobrir mais.

- Bem…talvez sim. – vendo que Duo não parecia querer falar mais sobre a sua missão, Heero apenas mudou o rumo da conversa. Compreendia a posição do outro.

- Escuta Duo, talvez eu entenda a tua situação, mas lamento informar-te que ainda não podes voltar a utilizar as tuas asas, elas estão bastante fracturadas e precisas de algum tempo para recuperares a habilidade delas. – disse francamente ao anjinho. Este apenas deu um suspiro.

- Quanto tempo?

- Não menos de um mês. – disse Heero calculando uma estimativa – Mas também não mais do que isso. – sorriu.

- Tudo bem! Eu vou-me esforçar para me curar rapidamente.

Após algumas indicações e verificações sobre o estado de Duo, Heero despediu-se dele e saiu dali. Falou com os seus pupilos para que não fizessem nada a não ser que fosse extremamente necessário e que se alguma coisa mais grave acontecesse que o contactassem.

Ia finalmente para casa, ter o seu merecido descanso e comer alguma coisa pois há horas que nada entrava no seu estômago. Além disso, precisava fazer umas pesquisas sobre aquele Anjo que tinha sobre os seus cuidados. Provavelmente se falasse do assunto a algum colega seu, estes o que fariam era rir-se da sua cara, então iria manter o caso "Duo" somente na sua equipa médica privada e na qual ele confiava totalmente. Pois se alguém mais que não fosse honesto o suficiente, poderia querer utilizar Duo para propaganda e para fins desapropriados.

Chegou a casa e não podia ficar mais do que contente. Despiu a bata branca e atirou-a para cima do sofá grande no meio da sala. Trancou o enorme apartamento e dirigiu-se à casa de banho privada que mantinha no seu quarto. Abriu as torneias temperando a água e deixou que esta enchesse até meio. Despiu-se, atirando a roupa para o cesto da roupa, e após espumar a água entrou finalmente, deitando-se ao comprido…relaxou o corpo que tanto lhe doía.

No seu novo quarto hospitalar, Duo levantou-se da cama e caminhou até à janela que havia próximo de sí. Ainda estava escuro mas não tarda iria começar a nascer o sol da manhã e o começo de mais um dia. Um mês? Como iria aguentar ficar ali fechado tanto tempo? Suspirou. Mal tentava mexer uma das asas, estas faziam-lhe dores horríveis e era impossível aguentar. Tinha que recuperar para poder voar novamente pelos céus. No entanto, ainda não conseguia compreender o porque destas se terem quebrado sozinhas, já tempos antes dele se magoar, elas tinham dando sinais de enfraquecimento e ele não conseguia entender o porquê.

Era livre, como qualquer outro anjo, mas alem da liberdade que os céus lhe impunham, ele queria mais do que isso. Tinha ficado completamente apaixonado pelo mundo dos humanos e haviam dias que desejava poder ser como eles. Conviver, rir, correr pelos lugares bonitos, ouvir uma bonita historia…e não simplesmente ficar sozinho a olhar esse mundo que lhe parecia tão mágico. Tornou a suspirar, encostando a cabeça ao vidro frio.

Queria muito poder contar a Heero o porque ele se encontrar ali, na Terra, mas o jovem médico poderia achar absurdo. Desde o momento que o vira entrar no seu quarto que ele sabia quem ele era. Sabia o seu nome, a sua idade, a sua profissão…conhecia alguns dos seus passos e sabia conhecer de longe o tom da sua voz. Ele conhecia Heero melhor do que o próprio podia imaginar…

Quando terminou o banho demorado, Heero arrumou a casa de banho e saiu enrolado num robe turco para o seu quarto. Secou os cabelos, deixando-os rebeldes e atirou-se na cama sem sequer vestir outra roupa. Estava cansado de sono e nem forças teve para ir comer alguma coisa. Comeria quando acordasse, o que esperava ser muitas horas depois. Apesar de tudo, não adormeceu de repente. Ainda pensava no fenómeno Duo. Teria que ter muito cuidado como lidar com a situação dele e ajuda-lo a recuperar depressa. Não queria envolve-lo demais no mundo humano ou poderiam vir atrás dele para o "estudar" e isso ele não queria.

Adormeceu momentos depois.

Acordou esfomeado e praticamente a meio do dia. Ainda estava cansado mas não conseguia dormir mais. Foi à cozinha, preparou algo para comer e ficou sentado a ler um jornal antigo enquanto comia a grande refeição que tinha preparado. O seu estômago precisava ser bem abastecido.

Quando terminou arrumou as loiças e pegou na bata solta no sofá, colocando-a na roupa para lavar. Tinha uma outra no hospital e já estava na altura da outra levar uma lavagem. Tinha tido um sonho estranho, onde não entendera quase nada, mas preferiu ignorar isso e concentrar-se na forma de ajudar o seu novo paciente. Tinha pensado em algumas coisas e soluções mas ia deixar isso para mais tarde.

Chegou ao hospital, atendeu algumas crianças que haviam chegado de urgência e quando finalmente teve um tempo livre, subiu ao último andar. O guarda de vigia informou-o sobre as condições de Duo e nada parecia grave. Entrou no quarto e o anjinho não se encontrava lá. Ficou preocupado e perguntou a uma das enfermeiras de serviço por ele. Ficou mais calmo quando soube que Duo estava sentado no terraço do hospital a olhar a cidade. Suspirou mais aliviado e decidiu ir fazer-lhe companhia.

Chegou ao terraço e antes de o abordar ficou a admira-lo ao longe. Era de facto um ser com uma beleza inexplicável. Duo estava sentado no chão, com as suas asas recolhidas, como se lhe protegessem as costas, os seus cabelos já não estavam trançados e sim soltos, os seus olhos permaneciam fechados e o rosto dele levemente inclinado, como se saboreasse o vento que lhe batia levemente no rosto.

- Está uma brisa fresca por aqui… – disse Heero aproximando-se. Duo abriu os olhos e fitou-o com um sorriso.

- Sim. Sabe muito bem. – disse o anjo levantando-se e abrindo os braços. – Nada melhor do que o vento para nos refrescar o rosto.

- Talvez. – Heero fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. À quanto tempo não sentia uma "liberdade" daquelas? Sabia muito bem, e por algum motivo ainda sabia melhor com a companhia de Duo.

Este aproximou-se da beira do edifício e ficou a olhar a praia que havia em frente. Como habitual estava deserta e a água parecia cristal transparente. Os olhos de Duo brilharam e um sentimento repentino de voar para aquele lugar passou-lhe na mente, mas sabia que não podia voar…pelo menos ainda.

Heero aproximou-se dele e olhou também a praia. Viu a curiosidade e a ansiedade que consumiam o jovem e pode sentir a mesma vontade de estar naquele lugar. Sorriu e abordou-o.

- Queres ir até lá mais logo? – perguntou o medico fitando o anjo. Este olhou-o rapidamente, com um rosto feliz.

- Podemos ir? – perguntou em resposta, como se não acreditasse no que ouvira.

- Claro…somente ao por do sol, mas podemos…

- Então eu quero ir…

O jovem médico apenas sorriu. Parecia que estava a oferecer um doce a uma criança. O sorriso feliz de Duo deixava-o feliz também e ele começava a gostar daquela sensação. Apesar de ter quase sempre respostas para todas as perguntas, começou a entrar num ciclo onde não encontrava nenhuma. Porque se sentia tão feliz perto de Duo? Seria porque ele era um anjo? Ou seria algo mais? Ainda não sabia…mas pretendia saber.

- E o que é que os Anjos comem? – perguntou enquanto caminhavam para dentro do hospital, após algum tempo. Duo riu-se.

- Bebemos apenas leite…apesar do nosso corpo, não necessitamos de comer. – explicou – poder podemos, mas não faz diferença nenhuma, ao contrário do leite, que é necessário para fortalecer as nossas asas.

- E tu tens bebido? É que se não tens estado a beber, pode-se explicar o porque das tuas asas terem enfraquecido ao ponto de estalarem. – opiniou Heero.

- Não! Eu tenho bebido bastante…sou dos anjos que mais bebe leite e por isso é impossível ser esse o problema. Eu de facto não sei, e acho estranho porque devido á quantidade de leite que bebo, isto não deveria acontecer.

- Entendo. Mas de qualquer forma, com a ajuda de alguns medicamentos e de leite, vais poder voar novamente dentro de um mês.

O anjo apenas sorriu. Rapidamente chegaram ao quarto hospitalar de Duo, e Heero ficou a fazer-lhe companhia durante algum tempo. Falaram imenso, mais propriamente do sexo dos anjos, pois pelo que Heero ouvira dizer, os anjos não tinham sexo, coisa que Duo negou rapidamente dando então o seu exemplo como um anjo masculino. Eram incríveis as coisas que ambos descobriam sobre os mundos um do outro e mais incrível era ver o tão próximo que ambos se tornavam a cada segundo, cada palavra…cada sorriso.

Algum tempo depois Heero despediu-se de Duo pois precisava de retomar às consultas que tinha marcado para aquele dia, no entanto prometeu estar de volta ao pôr-do-sol para o levar então à praia.

Quando o jovem médico deixou o quarto, Duo começou a imaginar como poderia ser a sensação de estar na praia com Heero. Não é que já não tivesse estado antes, mas desta vez o outro poderia vê-lo, falar com ele, tocar-lhe… seria completamente diferente. Antes Duo ficava sentado do lado de Heero, quando ele se sentava na areia e ficava a olhar o horizonte, ouvia os seus altos pensamentos e muitas vezes acompanhava-o nos passeios com as crianças internas, tudo isto sem que o outro se apercebesse, mas agora seria diferente, e ele sentia-se feliz por isso.

Viu entrar uma enfermeira com um grande pacote de leite e sorriu-lhe, agradecendo em seguida. Quando esta deixou o quarto deliciou-se com aquela maravilha, bêbedo logo depois uns comprimidos de cálcio que Heero lhe tinha deixado perto. O resto da tarde ficou a contemplar a caixinha preta que havia na parede, à qual os humanos chamavam de televisão.

Heero terminou de consultar a ultima paciente que tinha na lista. Agradeceu por não ter encontrado casos graves e perigosos. No entanto ainda faltava algum tempo para o seu "encontro" com Duo, e aproveitou para fazer uns relatórios finais. Ouviu um bater na porta e viu entrar por esta o seu superior e amigo, Trowa Barton. Sorriu e estendeu-lhe a mão num cumprimento amigável.

Trowa era o filho do director do hospital, no entanto devido à sua inteligência e perfeição no trabalho e no curso que tinha, o seu pai colocou-o como subdirector. Não era muito conversador com as outras pessoas, mas com os amigos era do tipo de pessoa que todos queriam poder conhecer. Ofereceu-lhe uma cadeira para se sentar e ficou a dar-lhe atenção.

- Posso ajudar em alguma coisa amigo? – perguntou-lhe.

- Não é nada de especial e no fundo pode ajudar-te é a ti. – começou Trowa com um sorrisinho discreto. – Estive a pensar no caso que me falaste, sobre o paciente que tens agora, o tal anjo… – Heero confirmou com a cabeça; confiara totalmente isso a Trowa pois sabia que não se ia desiludir com o amigo. – Como é apenas um mês de recuperação, eu pensei em dar-te esse mês de férias…além de que mereces mais férias do que qualquer outro neste hospital.

- Hum? – Heero estava confuso.

- Sim, acho que seria bom para ti e para esse paciente, tirarem umas férias. Pensa comigo, como se estará a sentir ele sempre fechado naquele quarto do último andar, sem sequer poder andar mais do que o terraço? Afinal ele é um anjo e não se gosta de sentir preso. – tinha lógica o que Trowa falava - Assim iam ambos para um lugar mais calmo e ao mesmo tempo que ias cuidando dele, ele ia-se divertido também. O que achas?

- Eu acho que o teu pensamento está totalmente correcto, mas tens a certeza de que posso estar fora tanto tempo? Se precisarem de mim? – perguntou pensando no que poderia acontecer, ou em algum caso que pudesse chegar de urgência. Trowa sorriu, o amigo era sempre cauteloso.

- Escuta Heero, tu ainda não tiveste férias desde que começaste a trabalhar neste hospital, o máximo que tens é um dia e mesmo assim acabas sempre por vir a uma urgência. Se aparecer algum caso de extrema abundância e necessidade eu e o Quatre podemos tratar do assunto, alem de que o Wufei também é um óptimo médico. Tu mereces um descanso e acho que a companhia daquele anjo pode fazer-te muito bem.

- Acho que tens razão… – era incrível como Trowa acertava sempre, era como se tivesse o dom de adivinhar os pensamentos e sentimentos dos que lhe eram próximos. Apesar de ter ficado um pouco renitente quanto ao estar afastado do hospital durante tanto tempo, Heero achou que não seria tão mau tirar um mês de férias. Ainda por cima iria estar bem acompanhado e no momento era isso que ele desejava.

- Pois claro que tenho amigo… mas não te esqueças de ir dando noticias de vez em quando. – Trowa sorriu de novo e Heero soltou uma gargalhada. Poderiam ter continuado na conversa, se o telefone de Trowa não tivesse tocado e se a hora do passeio com Duo não tivesse chegado. Despediram-se com um abraço e seguiram caminhos diferentes no hospital. De facto Trowa era um amigo como não havia igual no mundo.

Duo já estava pronto, esperava Heero com as suas asas recolhidas, observando a janela. Já não vestia a roupa do hospital e sim uma outra que tinha pedido à enfermeira. Umas calças de pano brancas e um ténis da mesma cor, juntamente com uma camisola de lã branca também, embora esta tivesse dois cortes nas costas. Os cabelos dele estavam novamente trançados e o seu olhar ansioso.

- Pronto? – perguntou Heero da porta, após algum tempo a observa-lo em silêncio.

- Sim! – respondeu Duo apercebendo-se da entrada do médico no quarto.

- Então podemos ir. – Heero deu passagem ao anjo e ambos desceram pela saída de emergência, para não chamarem a atenção aos outros.

Caminharam devagar até á grande praia que começava a ficar de um tom cor de laranja e Duo correu até à água, molhando os pés já descalços. Heero soltou um sorriso, preferiu ficar sentado na areia a observa-lo de perto.

Duo não mergulhou, mas deixou que a água lhe chegasse à cintura. Fechou os olhos e ficou a rodopiar nesta, sentindo as calmas ondas baterem-lhe no corpo. Estendeu as mãos pela água e sorria, enquanto os últimos raios de sol lhe aqueciam o rosto angelical. Segundos depois, abriu os olhos e virou-se para Heero, que o observava tão concentrado.

- Não vens? – gritou da água. O outro corou um pouco pois fora apanhado a olha-lo tão profundamente.

- Está muito fria! Prefiro ficar aqui. – disse sorrindo.

Duo saiu da água e juntou-se a ele, sentando-se ao seu lado, como tantas vezes fazia. Desde que observava Heero que nunca o tinha visto entrar na água da praia a não ser deixar que a água lhe batesse até aos joelhos. Sorriu-lhe.

- Tu nunca vens à água pois não? – perguntou deixando o outro meio confuso a olha-lo.

- Bem…á bastante tempo que não vou, prefiro mesmo ficar sentado deste lado a olhar o mar e o horizonte. – comentou.

- De facto é um momento incrível, tanto o pôr como o levantar. – opiniou Duo mirando os últimos momentos do sol.

- Concordo.

Os minutos passavam lentamente, dando a sensação de horas. O por do sol também parecia lento e os dois mantinham as suas mentes distantes daquele lugar, talvez estas se encontrassem num ponto comum, assim como a parecença onde o céu encontra o mar.

Heero ainda pensava na proposta que Trowa lhe tinha feito. Cada vez tinha mais a certeza de que era uma excelente ideia. Tinha o lugar certo e tudo para poder afastar-se da cidade, uma pequena casa de campo nos fins da grande cidade, talvez uma hora de viagem. Não era um lugar rico nem próximo disso, o que o enriquecia era o belo lugar onde era situada. No meio de uma floresta verde e perto de um grande lago de água límpida. De certo o lugar ideal para Duo estar á vontade e ele próprio poder ter a consciência em paz.

- Duo… – começou. O outro abriu os olhos e fitou-o.

- Sim?

- Eu fui aconselhado a tirar um mês de férias, especialmente pelo teu caso. E provavelmente aborreceste de estar fechado naquele quarto todos os dias, certo? – o outro apenas confirmou com a cabeça – Então, enquanto recuperas, não queres vir nessas férias comigo? Num lugar não muito longe daqui…mas onde podes andar livremente sem que ninguém te aborde…

- Eu adoraria… – disse Duo sorridente, segurando-se a Heero, que sorriu. – Alem de que não ia conseguir ficar naquele hospital contigo longe dele…

Heero corou. Nem ele queria ficar longe de Duo, e se ele tinha aceite, era então a altura de começarem a dar os primeiros passos para saírem dali.

- Quando vamos? – perguntou Duo ainda sem largar o braço dele. Heero fitou-o, estava bem pertinho dele, teve que segurar a vontade de lhe tocar os lábios.

- Hoje á noite, quando terminar o meu turno. Pode ser? – o outro apenas acenou com a cabeça.

Do cimo do terraço, sentado na margem do edifício, Trowa apenas sorriu. Era como se já estivesse a ver o que iria acontecer a partir daquele momento. Tinha a certeza que fora a melhor coisa que fizera pelo amigo desde que o conhecera. Ao seu lado, sentou-se um outro jovem de lindos cabelos loiros e um sorriso de anjo.

- Espero que eles voltem com boas noticias… – disse olhando também para os dois na praia.

- Eu também. Eu compreendo muito bem o Heero… – disse Trowa olhando o loirinho e segurando a mão dele, sorrindo-lhe em seguida.

Quando finalmente o turno terminou, Heero foi até ao consultório de Trowa despedir-se e agradecer pela bondade dele. O outro apenas lhe deu um abraço e um sorriso, afinal eram amigos e não havia que agradecer por nada. Abordou novamente Duo no quarto e saíram mais uma vez, desta para não voltarem tão cedo.

Antes de se meterem à estrada, Heero teve que ir a casa fazer as malas e levar algumas coisas que poderiam ser necessárias para a outra casa. Mostrou o seu apartamento a Duo, e apesar deste já o conhecer, fez que nunca lá tinha estado. Alem de que ainda o ajudou a arrumar as coisas.

- Pensei em convidar-te para jantar antes de irmos embora, mas seria estranho e de certeza que não ias conseguir comer descansado… – disse Heero quando já guardavam as malas no porta-bagagem do descapotável preto do jovem médico.

- Eu entendo…e não me importo, comemos alguma coisa quando chegarmos lá. O melhor mesmo é não te esqueceres do leite. – lembrou-se o anjo já quando estavam a entrar para o carro.

- Disso é o que não falta…não te preocupes. Alem de que existe uma mercearia pequena lá perto. Se for necessário comprar mais alguma coisa.

Heero abriu a capota do carro e automaticamente Duo abriu um pouco as suas asas, para se poder encostar ao banco e ficar mais confortável, era obvio que não podia colocar o cinto, mas para onde iam, Heero esperava não haverem guardas ou fiscais da estrada…alem de que nenhum acidente, por isso conduziu devagar e por estradas seguras.

A viagem foi feita em silêncio, pelo menos da parte dos dois ocupantes do carro. O leitor de cd's de Heero ia passando algumas musicas calmas e relaxantes, o que alem de os deixar calmos, deixava-os também pensativos. Principalmente Heero que de vez em quando desviava o olhar da estrada para fitar Duo que observava a estrada com o corpo meio inclinado para o lado de fora. O vento que fazia aquela velocidade do carro, fazia a franja de Duo voar para trás e este fechar os olhos sentindo o sabor do vento. Ele era tão lindo…

**When I first saw you I already knew**

_Quando te vi pela primeira vez eu já sabia_  
**There was something inside of you**

_Que havia algo dentro de ti_  
**Something I thought that I would never find**

_Algo que eu nunca iria encontrar_  
**Angel of mine**

_Meu Anjo_

Enquanto decorria a viagem, Heero pensava no que poderiam fazer lá durante um mês, de certo que precisava arranjar algo divertido para se fazer ou mesmo alguns exercícios para ajudar na recuperação de Duo. Não tinha a menor ideia do que poderia fazer, mas tinha a certeza de que do mesmo jeito que queria ter momentos de calma, queria também divertir o anjo ao máximo. De certo que algumas ideias iriam surgir…

Chegaram à casa de campo um pouco depois, como Heero dissera, era um lugar isolado do resto dos habitantes daquela área e acima de tudo um lugar límpido e agradável. Não dava para ver muito bem a zona em redor pois estava escuro, mas quando o sol iluminasse aquele enorme espaço, era certo que iriam ter uma óptima visão.

Duo ajudou Heero a retirar as malas do carro e a levar tudo para dentro. Era nítido no rosto e no corpo do jovem médico que esta estava completamente exausto e após terem tudo arrumado e a casa trancada, subiram para que pudessem finalmente deitarem-se. Não sem antes o médico comer algo para lhe tirar a fome. Haviam dois quartos, embora um estivesse atafulhado de caixas até quase à porta e com cuidado e jeito, Duo e Heero tiraram a cama descartável do quarto desarrumado para o quarto acessível. Com a cama feita e tudo preparado, apenas se deitou cada um numa das camas para enfim dormirem.

- Dorme bem Heero… – disse Duo antes de fechar os olhos.

- Tu também…se precisares de alguma coisa durante a noite, podes chamar por mim. – disse o jovem medico antes de fechar os olhos e adormecer.

- Claro… – tornou Duo muito baixinho, adormecendo também.

A noite passou devagar, embora para quem dormisse passasse a correr. Quando o sol nasceu, Duo foi o primeiro a acordar, sentindo até preguiça de se levantar da cama. Heero ainda dormia na mesma posição que havia adormecido, e por segundos Duo ficou a pensar quem seria o anjo naquele quarto, se ele ou se era Heero. Sorriu.

Saiu do quarto e aproveitou para explorar a casa, somente olhando os compartimentos e a decoração. Esta casa não era muito grande, mas era deveras acolhedora e bonita. Apenas o segundo quarto estava desarrumado, deixando todo o resto limpo e bem arranjadinho. Era nítido que era somente uma casa de férias, mas um óptimo e agradável lugar para viver sem preocupações.

Duo aproveitou o sol da manhã para caminhar em volta da área, desceu até ao lago e ficou sentado a beira deste apenas desfrutando do sol e pensando nas voltas que a sua vida estava a tomar. Alguma coisa nele estava estranha, ele sentia que estava a ter sintomas nunca antes sentidos. Um anjo nunca sentia preguiça, nem frio ou calor…era como se fosse invisível e insensível a todas essas coisas, os seus poderes de ocultar-se a sí mesmo não funcionavam devidamente e as suas asas embora dessem melhoras, pareciam não melhorar tão bem.

Suspirou. Apesar de tudo isso, ele já nem sabia o que sentia em relação ao ir de volta para a Outra Margem. Sentia-se tão bem perto de Heero, adorava poder sorrir junto com ele, conversar sobre banalidades, ouvir as explicações médicas dele, olhar o sol ao seu lado, dormir a centímetros dele…porque tinha de ser um anjo?

- Acordaste cedo Duo… – disse Heero aparecendo atrás dele com uma cara ensonada e um sorriso doce.

- É normal…não consigo dormir muitas horas, até porque quase nunca o faço quando estou do outro lado. – explicou olhando para trás e sorrindo da mesma forma.

- Compreendo. Mas diz-me, como te tens sentido? – perguntou mais próximo dele.

- Eu sinto que elas estão a melhorar! – disse Duo ocultando uma pequena parte do que sentia.

- Óptimo! Assim em breve já poderás voar novamente. – tornou o jovem médico não muito empolgado com isso, mas com o seu sorriso não tão sincero.

- É… – disse Duo de nenhuma forma empolgado, mas sorrindo também.

Heero estava muito bonito, sem a farda do hospital parecia até mais jovem. Trajava uma T-shirt preta sem qualquer estampa e umas Jeans claras largas em baixo, calçando uns ténis pretos e rasos. Duo perdeu-se por momentos a olha-lo, até a voz dele o fazer acordar para o mundo 'real'.

- Gostas de cavalos? – perguntou-lhe ainda de pé ao lado dele. Duo apenas acenou que sim e levantou-se em seguida, ficando ao lado deste, ambos a olhar o recinto à frente. – Gostavas de experimentar andar num?

- Tens algum? – perguntou o anjo entusiasmado.

- Não…mas conheço quem tenha muitos. Se quiseres levo-te lá esta tarde. Combinado?

- Obviamente que sim! – ambos se riram e voltaram para dentro.

Mal chegaram à cozinha, Heero juntou-se ao fogão e às poucas coisas que tinham trazido da cidade, a hora do almoço estava próxima e seria melhor começar a fazer alguma coisa para comer, ao passo que Duo se agarrou a um pacote de leite ficando a bebe-lo enquanto observava Heero. Este mantinha-se muito concentrado no que fazia, alem de que também parecia estar pensativo com algo. Sorriu.

Depressa a tarde chegou e após trocar de roupa, Duo seguiu Heero a pé até uma grande quinta que havia perto da zona. Havia um canto onde estava um picadeiro (é um grande espaço de terra batida onde se costumam treinar os cavalos ou fazer demonstrações) enorme e mais à frente um campo de largas dimensões onde era o local apropriado para se dar um passeio a cavalo, ao ar livre. Heero conhecia bem a área e ficou a explicar a Duo tudo o que podia. Contara também que em criança costumava ir ali com o seu avô para andar a cavalo, daí conhecer o dono daquele lugar e também saber alguns pormenores a respeito.

Um senhor de uma avantajada idade aproximou-se dos dois com um sorriso, que Heero retribuiu de imediato.

- Já faz algum tempo Heero-kun! – disse o velhote cumprimentando o medico com um pequeno abraço e Duo com um sorriso.

- Tio Daisuke! Que bom revê-lo…continua na mesma o senhor! – disse Heero.

- Somente com uns aninhos a mais, mas sempre com o mesmo espírito! – o velhote sorriu de novo. – Não me vais apresentar o teu amigo? Ou devo dizer namorado? – Duo e Heero coraram até á ponta das orelhas com o comentário do velhote.

- Er…ele é meu amigo e meu paciente…viemos aqui para fazermos um tratamento mais ao Natural. – explicou Heero muito atrapalhado – Ele é o Duo… - depois fitou Duo que estava igualmente envergonhado – Duo este é o Tio Daisuke, um grande amigo do meu avô.

- Muito prazer senhor Daisuke! – cumprimentou Duo com a mão.

- Igualmente Duo-kun. – Já mais 'normais' Heero e Duo acabaram por ficar mais a vontade, fora somente um comentário de um velhote, só… ate que este tornou a falar. – Vêem montar a cavalo? – perguntou.

- Gostaríamos de o fazer, é possível? – perguntou Heero.

- Claro que sim, há sempre possibilidades para a família. – disse o Tio Daisuke – Venham comigo. – e os dois mais novos apenas seguiram o mais velho.

O senhor Daisuke levou-os até á estalagem onde estavam os cavalos reunidos em celas separadas e deixou-os aproximar-se dos animais, pois estes eram bem mansinhos. Duo simpatizou logo com um que viu mais afastado do grupo. Tinha o corpo totalmente preto e o pelo preto também, bem arranjado e estimado. O mais velho ergueu uma sobrancelha. Duo acariciava o cavalo no topo da cabeça dele e sorria como se nada fosse.

- Heero-kun…sabes que cavalo é aquele? – perguntou o velho Daisuke enquanto observava Duo um pouco mais afastado. Heero fitou o animal, mas não tinha menor ideia de quem era aquele cavalo.

- Não… que cavalo é?

- O descendente de Trovão. – Heero arregalou os olhos e sorriu meio admirado. Trovão era o cavalo que ele montara antigamente. Um animal manso mas diferente. Não era sociável nem desleixado, era talvez o melhor cavalo á face da terra, que tinha sido uma prenda do seu avô. Sendo aquele cavalo, que Duo acarinhava, descendente do melhor cavalo alguma vez existente, era preciso ser-se alguém muito puro para se aproximar e conter tanta intimidade. – Incrível…nunca o vi ser assim tão meigo com mais ninguém… – tornou o Senhor Daisuke. Heero apenas sorriu docemente.

- Qual é o nome dele? – perguntou Duo de onde estava, fitando o velhote. Nem se apercebia da conversa dos outros dois.

- Yori Isamu. – disse o senhor Daisuke, aproximando-se dele juntamente com Heero.

- O que significa esse nome? – perguntou o jovem medico curioso. Os olhos de Duo transbordavam a mesma curiosidade.

- Coragem e Dependência…

Ficaram os três, um tempo em silêncio, também a observar Yori que deixou Heero fazer-lhe festinhas da mesma forma que deixara Duo. Em seguida, Heero escolheu um lindo cavalo cinza e montou-o, ajudando Duo a fazer o mesmo. Seguiram ambos para o campo grande que se encontrava logo à frente, onde poderiam passear com os cavalos.

Embora com alguma dificuldade, Duo abriu as suas asas e deixou-se caminhar com estas abertas, um pouco de vento não faria mal, muito pelo contrário. Estava bem seguro às mordaças grossas e aos poucos perdia o medo de cair dali de cima. Heero sentia o seu coração bater mais forte a cada segundo e a cada olhar que trocava com o anjo. Já não tinha duvidas…estava totalmente apaixonado por ele…

Passearam por toda a grande quinta. Haviam lugares lindos, que deixaram Duo maravilhado. Comparado à cidade, aquilo era o paraíso. Viu vários animais livres e bem tratados, e muitos lugares verdes, respirando também um ar mais puro. Era como se tivesse num sonho, mas a verdade era que tudo aquilo era Real. Olhou Heero, que o olhava, e sorriu.

Fizeram corridas por todo o monte, Heero estava sempre atento aos movimentos de Duo, pois ele não era muito experiente em montagem a cavalo, mas para quem nunca tinha andado, o anjo estava a mostrar-se um excelente cavaleiro. Via-se claramente no rosto dele que estava feliz e isso deixa Heero no mesmo estado, porque estava ele assim tão ligado aquele Anjo?

Não só fizeram corridas, como também deixaram os cavalos andar livres por um bocado, enquanto ficavam juntos a conversar perto do lago enorme. O sol já se punha e eles continuavam a conversar como se ainda se estivessem a conhecer. Haviam tantos mistérios À volta do mundo humano que deixavam Duo maravilhado, desejando-o poder ver cada vez mais e saber mais…

E sempre com belos passeios e conversas, saídas e exercícios de recuperação, os dias e as semanas foram passando e os últimos dias de boa vida chegando. Duo não piorava, mas ainda não conseguia voar, o que era estranho, e o que deixavam a ambos sem entender o porque. Por mais leite que ele bebesse, ou comprimidos que ele tomasse, voar ainda não conseguia e as suas asas pareciam fortíssimas.

- Porquê? Porquê é que eu ainda não consigo voar? – perguntou Duo um dia, quando passeavam à beira da linha do comboio. Heero não soube o que dizer.

- Não sei Duo…eu não consigo compreender, as tuas asas estão fortes, alguns dos teus poderes regressaram…mas também não entendo porque é que ainda não consegues voar…

Duo suspirou e começou a correr em linha recta, movendo as suas asas constantemente para tentar dar o impulso de voo, mas não conseguiu e começou mesmo a sentir o cansaço no peito, tal como os humanos. Heero viu-o com a mão no peito e correu até ele, era melhor não forçar.

- Sentes-te bem? – perguntou.

- Sim, foi só uma pequena falha a respirar…

- É melhor não forçares… – disse novamente Heero segurando a mão dele e começando a caminhar de volta a casa.

Nessa noite, Heero não conseguiu dormir. Ficou a observar Duo cair no sono e depois ficou a pensar no que poderia ser tudo aquilo. Estaria Duo a tornar-se um humano ao invés de um anjo? Porque aconteceria isso? Hum...não, era impossível isso acontecer… se Duo fosse um humano não teria ainda as asas, ou estas simplesmente se partiriam de novo. Então…se não era isso, o que era? O que podia explicar tudo aquilo? Suspirou… estava a dar em maluco, sim, era isso.

Levantou-se da cama onde estava e deu uns passos até à cama de Duo, que dormia pacificamente. Desceu devagar a sua mão até aos cabelos do anjo e foi passando-a até ao rosto, que acariciou devagar. Ajoelhou-se até ficar à altura do rosto adormecido e ficou a olha-lo profundamente. De momento pensou no que aconteceria se Duo conseguisse novamente voar. Era certo que seria óptimo pois o Anjinho deveria querer voltar ao seu mundo, mas por outro… como se iria sentir longe daquele anjo maravilhoso? Iria aguentar viver sem vê-lo mais ou somente às vezes? Era difícil saber… e doloroso pensar. Deu um beijo na testa dele e saiu para fora do quarto.

Calçou os seus ténis e vestiu o casaco, indo então até lá fora, que estava tudo bem calmo. Não tinha sono e por mais que tentasse dormir, era simplesmente impossível isso acontecer. Caminhou até a um penhasco que havia do outro lado da casa e ficou a olhar para baixo. Estava tudo escuro, mas ele sabia que lá bem no fundo havia um rio que corria acelerado, cortando qualquer coisa que se metesse no seu caminho, também com uma água gelada e límpida. Do outro lado do penhasco uma grande floresta cheia de arvores de onde somente se ouviam os barulhos dos mochos e de alguns pássaros.

Sorriu. Sempre que vinha até à sua antiga quinta, voltava com lindas recordações…e o mesmo acontecera desta vez, talvez fosse até a altura em que mais se divertia ou que mais se sentia verdadeiramente feliz. Mas se estava feliz, porque chorava? Porque entre aquele sorriso de felicidade se misturavam duas lágrimas de natureza desconhecida?

- Estou a ficar um idiota… – comentou limpando o rosto. Ficou a olhar a lua algum tempo e quando ia a voltar para dentro, não chegou sequer a dar um único passo. A terra batida por baixo dos seus pés começou a desmoronar e ele não se conseguiu agarrar a qualquer pedaço que fosse. Caiu num ápice, sem tempo sequer de gritar.

- HEERO!!! – ouviu o grito de Duo e pensou estar a sonhar.

Do cimo do penhasco Duo atirara-se sem pensar duas vezes, abrindo as asas e voando o mais depressa possível até ele. Segurou-o antes de chegarem mais a fundo, mas acabaram por cair os dois naquelas águas gélidas e cortantes.

**I'll take you back, always**

_Eu buscar-te-ei de volta, sempre  
_**Even when your fight is over now**

_Mesmo quando a tua luta terminar_**  
I'll take you back  
**_Eu buscar-te-ei de volta_**  
Even when the pain is coming through  
**_Mesmo quando a tua dor estiver a caminho_**  
I'll take you back…**

_Eu buscar-te-ei de volta_

Sentia o corpo frio, mas ao mesmo tempo num pingo de calor. A última coisa que se lembrava era de ter caído e de ter sido seguro por Duo, embora ambos tivesse chegado ao rio gelado que havia no fim daquele penhasco. Abriu os olhos muito rapidamente e levantou-se, sentando-se sem sequer saber onde estava.

- Duo!!! – disse ao mesmo tempo.

Olhou para os lados e viu o anjinho deitado bem do seu lado esquerdo, ainda a segura-lhe um dos braços. Os cabelos soltos dele tapavam-lhe um pouco do rosto e pareciam colados ao corpo que estava completamente mudado. Ficou de gatas ao lado dele e retirou-lhe as mexas soltas da cara, afim de acariciar o seu rosto gelado, pode então sentir a respiração vagarosa dele e concluir que somente este se encontrava inconsciente. Estava confuso, de uma altura daquelas, o mínimo que poderia ter acontecido eram ambos terem morrido, a não ser que Duo tivesse finalmente conseguido voar e salvo ambos. Sorriu e tornou a olhar para o corpo dele…ora…onde estavam as asas de Duo?

Virou-o de costas para cima e levantou-lhe a camisola preta que este vestia e nem sinal das asas, nem sequer uma marca de que tinham estado ali algumas. A única coisa que restava era uma pequena marca em forma de pena, como se fosse uma tatuagem no ombro direito de Duo. Mas mesmo com todas estas novas diferenças ele continuava o mesmo, e desde que tivesse vivo, Heero não se poderia sentir melhor. Pegou-o com cuidado e levou-o até à casa onde estavam, e o mais engraçado disso tudo era que estavam ambos a apenas a alguns metros desta, se tinham caído de um penhasco, como estariam ali?

Heero arranjou o seu carro de forma a conseguir deitar Duo nos bancos traseiros, foi buscar alguns cobertores e cobriu-o devidamente. Arrumou as malas e tudo o que tinham trazido, e guardou de novo no carro, entrou e deu a partida dali para a cidade. Mesmo que Duo estivesse somente inconsciente, iria necessitar de ser visto e medicado, pois o jovem médico sentia que alguma coisa não estava a bater muito bem.

Fez a viagem de volta o mais rápido possível, era madrugada e não havia tanto movimento nas estradas que o fizessem ter que ser cuidadoso. Na sua cabeça ainda haviam muitas perguntas, mas naquele momento ele só se preocupava em ver aquele doce anjo de novo acordado e saber que ele ia ficar bem. Ligou a Trowa, que fazia o turno nessa noite.

- Trowa Barton! – disse atendendo o telefone sem sequer olhar para o nome.

- Trowa, sou eu, Heero. – disse o jovem medico do outro lado do telefone.

- Ah, olá! Tudo bem?

- Eu acho que sim. – disse Heero num suspiro – Olha amigo eu estou a caminho do hospital com o Duo, eu acho que não é nada de grave mas preciso que tu e o Quatre me ajudem num problema. Preparem a sala do ultimo andar e se possível requisita a minha equipa medica. – pediu o outro.

- Ok! Vou já tratar disso. Até já! – disse Trowa desligando e correndo rapidamente até ao corredor que continha os elevadores. Vendo que iam demorar para chegar, correu até Às escadas de emergência e subiu até ao andar onde Quatre estava a dar uma consulta. Bateu várias vezes à porta do consultório do loirinho e entrou.

- Trowa? – disse Quatre muito admirado, ao ver o namorado entrar esbaforido, mas com um sorriso.

- Eles vêem a caminho. Tenho a certeza de que o Duo já perdeu as asas. – comentou ainda a tentar respirar. Quatre abriu um sorriso também. – Mas o Heero ainda não se apercebeu do que se passou, pediu-se para preparar uma equipa… mas acho que somente nós três tratamos do caso. Preciso que venhas comigo.

- Tudo bem, vamos então. – disse Quatre apertando a sua bata e saindo junto com Trowa para o ultimo andar, desta vez de elevador.

Heero estacionou o carro bem mal na entrada dos urgências, mostrando a identificação médica ao segurança, alem de que esta já o conhecia, e pedindo uma maca para levarem Duo para o ultimo andar do edifício. Enquanto tudo isso era feito, Heero retirou a sua bata do porta bagagens e vestiu-se sem sequer a apertar. foi junto com a maca até ao ultimo andar, onde Trowa e Quatre já o esperavam prontos para o ajudar.

- Temos de ver o que se passa com ele! – disse Heero um pouco aflito – Ele ainda respira bem devagar e apesar do corpo dele estar coberto de mantas, ainda esta muito frio. E eu não sei o que lhe pode acontecer por as asas dele terem desaparecido misteriosamente.

- Calma Heero, – disse Trowa colocando a mão no ombro do amigo, enquanto Quatre levava a maca de Duo para uma sala. – deixa o Quatre tratar do assunto, posso garantir-te que não é nada de mal. Confias em mim? – Heero ficou confuso a olha-lo, mas acenou um sim com a cabeça. – Pronto, então tem calma e vem comigo.

Trowa levou-o até a sala onde Quatre se mantinha ocupado com o anjo, com um sorriso no rosto e com algum cuidado no que fazia. Heero olhava para o loiro, para Duo e depois para Trowa, que sorria também. Ainda não tinha conseguido perceber porque de estarem ambos a sorrir.

- Porque sorris? – perguntou-lhe baixinho, enquanto olhava o moreno.

- Porque tenho a certeza de que vai tudo correr bem. – respondeu o outro.

- Como tens tanta a certeza?

- Apenas observa… – disse novamente Trowa, fazendo com que Heero voltasse a olhar para o trabalho do loiro.

As mãos claras de Quatre ganharam uma cor azul clara que brilhava como se fossem o azul de um mar límpido, estas desceram até ao peito de Duo que era como se absorvesse toda aquela energia azul que se espalhou por todo o corpo dele e assim ficou alguns segundos.

- O que…? – Heero restava parvo.

As pingas de suor de Quatre já não eram segredo para ninguém, mas o sorriso dele no rosto ainda era um mistério para Heero, que ficava cada vez mais parvo a olhar para tudo aquilo Aqueles poderes eram-lhe conhecidos, mas somente por explicação, alem do mais, como Quatre poderia ter poderes similares aos de um anjo?

Duo abriu os olhos assim que Quatre retirou as mãos do peito dele. Trowa aproximou-se do loiro impedindo-o de cair esgotado e sorriu-lhe, dando-lhe um beijo na cabeça loira. Heero rapidamente se aproximou da cama de Duo e ficou a olha-lo, até este trocar um olhar com o seu e abrir um sorriso.

- Heero! – disse sentando-se na cama hospitalar.

- Finalmente acordaste! Pensei que fosses dormir para sempre… – disse o moreno sorrindo.

- E depois quem ia comer por mim? Ah…ainda não é hora de dormir… – comentou o Anjo acordado. Olhou para o lado e viu Trowa e Quatre, sorrindo-lhes também.

- Acho que aqui o meu loirinho precisa de ir descansar…nós voltamos mais tarde. – disse Trowa sorrindo e ajudando o namorado a sair do quarto.

- Até já amigos. Obrigado. – agradeceu Heero. OS dois somente sorriram e saíram.

- Parece que as minhas asas se foram… - disse Duo vendo-se sem as asas nas costas – Ainda bem! – Heero olhou-o confuso.

- Mas e agora como é que vais voltar para a Outra Margem?

- E quem te disse que eu quero ir? Estou bem onde estiveres… – Heero corou, sentindo o céu coração dar um pequeno pulo de felicidade. Aproximou-se dele e devagar deu-lhe um abraço, que foi retribuído com carinho e amor.

- Também não me conseguia imaginar sem te ter por perto… – disse dando-lhe um beijo na testa, que logo desceu atrevidamente para os lábios secos de Duo. Um toque simples, que se foi alimentando de outros toques até se tornar um beijo de que ambos tanto esperavam.

Poderiam ter continuado naquele balanço de carinho por mais meia hora, mas o estômago de Duo roncou alto fazendo-os abrir os olhos e sorrir. Heero riu-se com gosto vendo o ex-anjinho com a cara vermelha e meio confusa.

- Er…er…

- Acho que o meu anjinho está com fome… – disse Heero passando a mão na barriga dele. – O que sentes, no aqui. – perguntou-lhe.

- Hum…acho que um vazio…isso é que é fome? Então tenho muita!!! – disse Duo sorrindo.

- Vou descer e pedir que façam algo para ti…volto já, ok? – disse com a mão no rosto do anjo. Este apenas acenou e voltou a deitar-se, fechando os olhos.

Heero saiu do quarto e suspirou aliviado. Tal como Trowa dissera, tudo tinha corrido bem. Às vezes perguntava-se se o seu amigo era humano, ou se algum tipo de anjo que sabe tudo? E por pensar em coisas estranhas, de onde raios tinha Quatre arranjado poderes? Tinha ficado curioso e alem do mais, precisava agradecer-lhe por ter ajudado.

Desceu até à cozinha do hospital e pediu que fizessem algo a base de alimentos saudáveis para levarem ao último quarto do ultimo andar, com alguma urgência. Ele próprio comeu algo e antes de subir de novo, decidiu passar pelo consultório de Trowa, onde provavelmente estariam os dois amigos.

- Posso? – perguntou batendo na porta.

- Claro, entra Heero. – a voz de Trowa fez-se ouvir e ele entrou, vendo um loirinho deitado numa cama pequena, que lá havia dentro e o moreno sentado ao seu lado. Sorriu.

- Olá! – disse risonho, já nem parecia o mesmo preocupado que entrara hora antes. – Vinha agradecer-vos por tudo… – disse aproximando-se dos amigos. Quatre sorriu abertamente.

-Não precisas, afinal é para isso que servem os amigos, certo? – disse.

- É…mas agradecer também não custa nada. – tornou Heero. – Quatre, desculpa a pergunta, mas…como é que tu conseguiste acordar o Duo? Digo…ele não acordava por mais coisas que eu fizesse, e do nada chego aqui e tu cura-lo com poderes parecidos aos dele…fiquei um pouco confuso.

- Não é muito complicado de perceber Heero… eu já fui um Anjo, então eu sabia como acordar o Duo. Alem disso, ele já não poderia mais voltar a Outra Margem… – explicou o loirinho.

- Mas…porquê? – perguntou Heero, também admirado por saber que o namorado do amigo também já fora um anjo, isso explicava o porque dele ter tantas certezas.

- Porque ele não desejava isso…bem, vou tentar explicar melhor… ele, tal como eu, ficou encantado com este mundo, mesmo que ele seja uma desgraça, o desejo dele se tornar humano era maior do que voltar a ser um anjo, então as asas não podiam leva-lo de volta, por mais fortes que se tornassem. Alem disso, ele só poderia ser totalmente um humano quando percebesse realmente qual era o desejo dele… se ficar contigo…se ir sem ti.

- Então quer dizer que o Duo agora… vai ser para sempre um humano? – o loiro concordou e Heero sorriu. Trowa também.

- Nós só não podíamos dizer-vos isso porque tinham que ser vocês mesmo a descobrirem…para que tudo desse certo! – concluiu Trowa.

- Vocês são os melhores amigos que alguém pode ter… – tornou Heero num abraço aos dois outros médicos que o abraçaram de volta.

Algum tempo depois, Heero saiu do consultório dos amigos, mais aliviado. Feliz! Agora poderia finalmente ficar ao lado do seu anjinho, que mesmo que tivesse perdido as asas, continuaria a ser um.

- O comer já vem… pedi uma grande refeição só para ti! – disse Heero entrando no quarto de Duo, no entanto, este tinha caído no sono…e enquanto o comer não chegava, Heero ficou do lado dele somente acariciando-lhe o rosto sorridente…

* * *

**\o/** Espero que tenham gostado! Principalmente tu Mãeeee! Adoro-te e obrigado por tudo! Bjs 


End file.
